When mixing a batch of liquids or powders within a mixing vessel it is often advantageous to mix the ingredients directly within one vessel. To accomplish this, a mixer needs to be introduced into the vessel along with the ingredients to be mixed.
Various systems have been used to introduce a mixer within a vessel. One such system is where the mixer is fix mounted to the mixing vessel. This system provides for sufficient mixing of the ingredients, but when the mixed ingredients need to be removed from the vessel the mixer is inconveniently in the way. This system also presents a problem when the vessel and the mixer need to be cleaned. Because the mixer is fixed in place, it is difficult for the operator to reach the intricate parts of the mixer, thus making a thorough cleaning very difficult, time consuming, and with certain products, nearly impossible. Also, the permanent mounting does not readily allow different types of mixers to be used with the same mixing vessel. Thus, when multiple types of mixing are required, the bulk has to be removed and placed in another mixing vessel.
To alleviate some of the drawbacks encountered from a permanently mounted mixer, some mounting systems allow a mixer to be clamped to the mixing vessel itself, and are therefore removable when the mixing is completed. The limitations associated with this type of system are readily apparent. Namely, the size of the motors used are limited to those which can be lifted easily by a human. The size of the motors are also limited by the clamping mechanism employed and the ability of the vessel to support that motor. Also, since the motor is placed on and removed from the vessel by hand, this system is extremely labor intensive.
Another system currently used is a vertical mounting system. With this system, the mixer is slidably mounted to a vertical shaft. To introduce the mixer into the vessel, the mixer is lowered by the operator directly into the vessel. The lowering of the mixer can be accomplished either manually, with the aid of a motor, or pneumatically.
The limitations to the manually operated system are similar to those encountered with the clamping system, i.e., the strength of the human operator limits the size of the mixer that can be used. When the mixers are larger, a motor or a pneumatic lift can be used to raise and lower the mixer. The drawbacks to the motorized and the pneumatic lifts are that they contain a significant number of moving parts which are difficult to keep clean, and which require constant maintenance of not only the mixer, but the device used to raise and lower the mixer.
Also, when larger vessels are used for mixing, the length of the mixing shaft increases. This larger shaft is needed in order to properly locate the mixing head within the vessel during mixing. With the increase in the length of the mixing shaft, the distance required to remove the mixer from the vessel also increases. Thus, larger mixers with longer shafts require additional space about the mixing vessel so that the mixer can be easily removed from the vessel, and therefore take up more space than smaller mixers.
This invention provides a mixer mounting system which allows a mixer to be included in, or omitted from, a batch.
This invention further provides a mixer mounting system which minimizes moving parts and potential contamination.
Also, this invention provides a mixer mounting system which is simple for an operator to use.
Further, this invention provides a mixer mounting system which allows different size and style mixers to be interchanged with one mounting system.